finding inuyasha
by sessinulover3
Summary: inuyasha disappeared 500 years ago now Kouga has found him in tokyo of all places
1. Chapter 1 and 2

Finding Inuyasha

**Chapter 1**

Need to know

After defeating Naraku Sango and Miroku became immortal as a reward for their hard work so they can live with their friends.

Rin in this story is not Sesshomarus Rin but one of her many descendants

Inuyasha and Kagome had talked and they had decided they were more siblings than lovers

Inuyasha pov

"Well, well if it isn't the mutt so this is were you've been hiding all this time Tokyo right under our noses!"

I froze and a chill settled upon me as i heard that familiar voice i thought i would never hear again in this life. Schooling my features to show nothing but the utmost irritation

I said," Mangy wolf what are you doing here?"

Kouga pov

Showing the ever-present scowl i knew him for Inuyasha turned around and glared at me. I was quite surprised to see him but i would have known him anywhere, not much had changed from the puppy ears, sour attitude and his obsession for everything red and baggy. He was wearing a pair of baggy black jeans riding low on his hips and some chains on the side a red hoodie and red trainers. Hed lost the puppy fat and his face had become smooth plain angles and high cheekbones, a small button nose, huge almond shapes eyes startling in their amber intensity and full pink lips that were currently scowling. I finally asked the question id been meaning to ask

"where have you been and why did you leave mutt?"

Inuyasha pov

"None of your business you mangy wolf!" i snapped wishing against wishing that this was all a bad dream. I did not want to remember that night. That fateful night everything changed. The night i left everything i loved or cared about never to return again. I tried to shove it all to the back of my mind as i began reliving those emotions i preferred to keep buried deep at the darkest corners of my mind. The pain and the betrayal. I snapped out of my memories as my little angel came running towards me.

" Daddy, Daddy!" Kailee the light of my world squealed. She looked gorgeous her long silver hair in piggy tails wearing her favourite red kimono. My face split into a smile as i leaned down to fold her in the circle of my arms

"Hello sweetheart."

Kouga pov

My day was getting more and more surprising first i find the missing Inuyasha now i find out ha has a daughter! It was his daughter alright the fluffy ears perched atop her head, then silver hair and wide amber eyes were unmistakable. Her wide and inquisitive eyes turned to me as she said," Daddy who is he? He smells like wolf."

To my even greater surprise Inuyasha smiled not a smirked the act softening his features and making him look the picture of serenity.

"This is daddy's old friend Kouga, Kouga this is my daughter Kailee. She stepped out of the circle of her father's arms and bowed and showing me a toothy grin

"Nice to meet you Kouga san."

Inuyasha leaned down to pick her up

"Come on pup lets go home," he said turning to leave. I grabbed his elbow," Not so fast Inuyasha. We need to talk." He turned around his eyes flashing of what i didn't know it disappeared before i could tell what it meant. He removed his arm out of my grasp uttered a soft keh, " Not here meet me at the dojo tonight," he said as he passed me a business card 'Inuyasha Tashio, Tokyo's best dojo.' With that he disappeared into the crowd leaving me standing ther gobsmacked with more questions than answers. Where has he been all these years? Why did he leave? And who was that girls mother? Inuyasha had all the answers and i was determined that he gave them all to me tonight.

**Chapter 2**

Kouga pov

The day Inuyasha left kept going over and over in my head as i walked to the dojo. Ginta and Hakkaku had come into my cave with a tear streaked Kagome and sweat soaked Kagome......

_Flashback_

"_Kagome what's wrong?!" i asked_

"_He is gone! Inuyasha is gone!" she wailed over and over again. _

_I wasn't surprised it was mating season after all youkai even hanyou tended to go searching for a mate or just to get laid. I put my arms around my intended trying to soothe her. Signalling for Ginta and Hakkaku to leave i settled her into my lap and began to stroke her back_

"_Kagome do you know what time of year this is?" i asked_

_She nodded sniffing loudly, " i know its mating season, BUT you don't understand . Usually Inuyasha disappears during the night and comes back during the day. The other day he was gone for 2 days and when he came back it was during the night and he was quite subdued and it looked like he had been crying. He stayed for a week up in that tree not eating or moving. His eyes were dead, we tried everything but nothing we could do could rouse him from his almost comatose state. Then yesterday we heard Shippo screaming, Inuyasha left in a blur of red and when we finally got there a youkai was trying to eat Shippo Inuyasha had snapped out of his daze and for the first time in days the fire was back in his eyes. He growled and his eyes flashed red for a second and to our surprise the youkai answered back in a bark he sniffed the air looked closely at Inuyasha paled and fled. Inuyashas eyes narrowed then, walking past us he growled again staring at Shippo who whined and hopped onto his shoulder. He went back into his tree with Shippo snuggled against his chest and he didn't hop down till diner time eating with us for the first time that week. After dinner he said his first words. He said he wanted to speak to Kaede alone. We don't know what they talked about but when we walked in Inuyasha was asleep at the corner. Lady Kaede told us to leave alone and that he needed his rest. Inuyasha went into his lap and curled up into a ball. This morning when we woke up he was gone and so was Shippo._ _I was surprised but reasoned that Inuyasha thought of the young kit as his own. We searched everywhere and there was no trace of him. We even went as far as asking the lord Sesshomaru. The icy lord had remained stoic as eve and had kicked us out of his castle_

_End flashback_

I opened the door of the dojo and found Inuyasha dismissing his students. "Bye Inu-sensei they chorused as they rushed out of the door. Sliding the door closed behind them i stare at Inuyasha his hair was in i topknot but that's not why i was surprised he was wearing his firerat. I raised my eyebrows. He chuckled and said," Just keeping the tradition going." He motioned for me to follow him as he sid," I need to lock up then we can go to my place." After he locked the place we walked silently to his house which was only a few blocks from the dojo. He opened the door and let me in. "Excuse me where i go change," he said. He came back dressed in tight red jeans and a black singlet with a white shirt on top." So where's that daughter of yours?" i finally asked."Shippo and his mate are taking care of her for the weekend. Tea?" I nodded slightly surprised i had almost forgotten about the little runt, not so little anymore i guess. Inuyasha handed me the cup and sat across from me," So what do you want to know he asked sounding resigned. I was speechless i had so many questions but only one word came to mind," Why?" Inuyasha didn't seem surprised," I had to," he answered simply. He put his cup down and pulled down his shirt collar and revealing a small crescent moon at the junction between his neck and collarbone. I gasped and looked up at the pained amber orbs. Then suddenly his eyes became emotionless and they were now as cold and plain as his brothers or more specifically mate. He pulled his collar up and began to tell me automatically how it happened.


	2. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As you well know i regarded Kagome as my little sister, so when mating season began it was only natural that i would go seeking a mate and i did just that. It was like any other mating season until i felt a little pinch on my neck.

_Flashback_

"_Mioga what are you doing here," i growled out._

"_Forgive me master Inuyasha but I've travelled a great distance to tell you this important news and i was hungry."Inuyasha just glared at the flea who soon realised his predicament and started sweating. "Just cut to the chase Mioga," Inuyasha growled squishing him between his fingertips. "Cant breathe," the flea wheezed his eyes bulging out of their sockets. Inuyasha let him go and the flea tidied himself and began to talk."I'm sure you are familiar with mating season."The flea looked up for confirmation and with a grunt Inuyasha nodded."Im sure you are also familiar with the coming of age. Master Inuyasha you are now of age." Mioga stated. "What that cant be right i still have another 55 years," Inuyasha exclaimed. "Thats were you are wrong, you are forgetting the 50 years you were pinned to the tree and the 4 years you spent chasing after Naraku. Now that you are of age your body will go into heat the bodys way of preparing for your mate." Inuyasha frowned thoughtfully that would explain his change in scent and his extreme urge to protect Shippo more so than usual of course and now that he thought about it remembered his mother telling him about it. He then looked at Mioga ," Does that mean i can bear pups and i need to find an alpha mate?" he asked calmly. Unlike what everyone believed Inuyasha was a calm and intelligent person who actually thought things through. The whole rude and brash thing was just a front to trick his opponents into underestimating him and to keep people at a safe distance. Mioga unsurprised at this calm calculating Inuyasha since his companions weren't present nodded his head. Inuyasha processed this information and nodded his head regally. "So when do you think my heat will begin," he asked." In a about a week," Mioga estimated. He nodded again then stood up from the place the tree he had been resting under. He dusted off his haori," I have preparations to make," he said answering Miogas unasked question before leaping off into the trees still deep in thought. End flashback._

KOUGA POV

Suddenly the phone rang, "Excuse me," Inuyasha said reaching up to grab it, "Hello? Shippo whats wrong?." He listened for a while then put his hand on the mouthpiece looked at me apologetically and said," Sorry ive gotta take this," walking out and closing the screen behind him. I sat there in a daze. Inuyasha could've pups? That meant he was Sesshomarus mate and he gave birth to Kailee. Suddenly i heard a growl and a flood of youki reached my senses. " What?! Put him on," Inuyasha yelled. " I don't think so," he growled down the line. He began pacing, " I don't believe this how dare you?!" then, " No you don't you teme!" Suddenly Inuyasha yanked the screen open and stomped down the hall and almost ripped the outside door off its hinges. I heard murmured voices then a woman sobbing. " Im sorry Inuyasha san he must have smelt Shippo on me and followed me home." She wailed. " Im sorry papa," Shippo said. " Its okay runt. It was bound to happen sooner or later, now that you are here you might as well come in." Walking back in i was shocked yet again . Seeing a lot of people from your past will do that to you. Inuyasha walked in first followed by a tear streaked Rin an irritated Shippo and a stoic as ever Sesshomaru. " Sit down," Inuyasha demanded, " I will make some tea. Rin can you take Kailee up to her room so we can talk."


	3. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

SESSHOMARU POV

I couldn't believe it, there he was my mate and my pup finally my searching was over. I watched him as he floated gracefully to the kitchen he returned later with a refilled teapot and three extra cups ignoring me completely he turned to Kouga. " Kagome your mate?" pausing briefly for the okami to nod he asked another question. " Sango and Miroku you still in touch with them and are they in Tokyo?" This it was more of a statement than a question." Call them up i dont feel like going through the questions and answers more than once." With that he handed the okami prince the phone and turned to Rin who had just returned and settled next to Shippo who then put a comforting arm around his mate. This didn't surprise me but it definitely surprised the okami it looked like he had just choked on his own spit. Inuyasha turned to him and raised a quizzical brow," Sesshomarus ward is his mate," he spluttered out i chose to ignore him and the explains i already knew in favour of going down memory lane the night i had mated Inuyasha.

_Flashback_

_I sighed as i patrolled my lands mating season was bound to begin soon and this is another decade i had to though without finding a mate for myself. This year was different though because my brother had finally reached the coming of age. I had heard some demons talking about mating him. My half-brother was now richly desired now that he had defeated the lowly scum Naraku. It was night of the new moon when i smelt the most glorious scent i decided to follow. Upon reaching this scent i find the hanyou being harassed by a weak panther youkai normally Inuyasha would've slain it without breaking a sweat but since he was human it was proving to be difficult. The panther had Inuyasha pinned against a tree and for some reason unknown to me my blood began to boil and my youki began to rise to the surface. I ripped the youkai off my otouto and made quick work of him with my poison whip. I looked down at the hanyou who was cowering against the tree he bared his throat to me acknowledging my domination over him. This filled me with pride and lust looking at this gorgeous creature so proud and strong before me practically offering himself to me made me salivate. That night we mated a magnificent union like no other that i had ever experienced. When dawn broke he turned back into a hanyou and i felt the need to dominate we spent the whole day mating and he drifted off to sleep. I marvelled at how his body fit perfectly against mine. I traced the mating mark i had somehow given him during one of our many coupling during the day. I pulled him closer and breathed in his scent and i smelt the beginnings of a pup the shock managed to lift the mating season haze off my mind causing a great panic. When Inuyasha finally woke up he would hate me and will probably try to cut off my newly regenerated arm. I realised i had o leave immediately and seek him out when mating season was over so that we could talk. Sesshomaru left with a kiss on Inuyashas brow not knowing l this would be that last time he would see his mate._

_Sesshomaru tried his best not to show his irritation these bumbling idiot lords were taking up all his valuable time preventing him from finding his mate. The week spent without Inuyasha had been among the worst of Sesshomaru life. He had realised that he had genuine feeling for his mate and in fact might even love him. Finally the idiots left. Sesshomaru took a inner shirt he kept hidden to get a sniff he had taken it off his sleeping mate and he hoped he hadn't been too cold but he had left his momokosama to provide warmth. He quickly hid it behind his garments as he heard Jakens staff on the floor as his nose filled with the stench of human and wolf. Jakens toad like head appeared as he screeched that he couldn't stop them. Sesshomaru stopped his irritating rumblings by holding his hand up. The miko the wisest or probably the most foolish demanded to know what i had done with Inuyasha and Shippo who i deduced must be the young kit that was always hanging off the mikos shoulder. The okami prince who was well mannered about the things of the court wanted to know if i had seen Inuyasha. I remained stoic outwards but inside my heart was breaking my mate had vanished i quickly threw them out of the castle so i could begin my search. End now_

A search i thought i was bound to do for life as life moved on and Rin died. I was here in Tokyo for business when i had spied one of Rins daughters talking to who looked like and smelt like Inuyashas fox kit walking out of a restaurant carrying a bundle with silver hair and doggie which smelt like Inuyasha. I soon realised this was my pup and i followed them in hopes of them leading to Inuyasha. I was soon disappointed when they met some friends and i heard that they were looking after her for the night. So i had a daughter. Finally i could take it no more and i demanded that they tell me were Inuyasha was i could tell the kit was surprised and angry and he refused to tell me. I finally lost my temper as i held his mate by the throat and he demanded he tell me. The kit scowled told me to put his mate down handed the surprisingly still sleeping child to her and pulled out his phone. He talked into it a few minutes and then handed me the phone. I motioned for them to lead to the way and we hopped into their car as i put the phone to my elflike ear. "Hello Inuyasha," I said but i was met with silence,.

"I would like to see you we need to talk," I stated calmly

"I don't think so!" he growled

"I believe you have to mate," I replied trying not to show how hurt he was that he didn't want to see me.

" I don't believe this how dare you?!'

"You have no choice little brother."

"No you don't you teme!"

"I believe i do," i said getting out of the car, "you see im already here." I stated closing the phone and handing it to the kitsune.

I am snapped out of my thoughts as Inuyasha stands up sniffing the air., "They are here." He murmured going to open the door. "Now that we are here follow me we need to go somewhere more private." He motioned for us to follow him as he led us down the hall and underground to a beautiful underground garden reflecting Inuyashas personality. We sat around the fountain and he regarded each of us calmly saying quite sardonically," Well, well if it isn't the old gang back together. Turning to the humans he smiled softly, "Sango, Miroku and Kagome its nice to see you all." He turned to me and his face became stony," Aniki," I felt my heart being squeezed in a vice like grip. But as usual none of this showed in my face.


	4. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

MIROKU POV

We all sat there in stunned silence and as usual Kagome was the first to break it squealing and launching herself at Inuyasha who laughed and returned the embrace. Turning to me he said," Miroku seeing as Kagome seems to be lost for words would you mind feeling in the gaps of what happened after i had left."

"Not much that you haven't already guessed my old friend," i said with a feeling of disbelieving not fully believing that this Inuyasha my friend was nice and well. I continued ignoring all the questions clouding my mind there will be time for that later. "After Kouga had joined forces with us in search for you we only managed to track you only part ways but it had rained and your scents had disappeared. As hard as it was we tried to move on with our lives. As you know after Narakus defeat Kouga asked Kagome to be his mate and she accepted after our search for you was fruitless Kagome went home tied things up and came back to live in the feudal era with Kouga as his mate. Sango and i got married but unfortunately our children didn't receive the gift for immortality so they died we did not keep in touch with our great grandchildren because it would cause more harm than good. Watching grow old and die while we are still young takes its toll on you. So you see my old friend you didn't really miss much now it's your turn to talk why did you leave and why did you take Shippo with you?" Everyone turned to look at Inuyasha expectantly who opened his mouth as if to answer nut to our immense surprise it was Shippo who began to talk. "Because i asked him not to leave me behind."

SHIPPO POV

I don't know if any of you realised this but Inuyasha was and is pretty much a father to me. In fact i even called him papa where we were alone.

_Flashback_

_Shippo tried his best not to gnaw on his bottom lip anxiously. Kagome had gone back to her time for the week and he was very upset because it was the time of the year his parents died the first week of Autumn. He picked up the ball a present from Kagome he had been trying to play with to keep his mind off his problem and bounced it. Suddenly he felt a familiar presence and the ball was snatched out of his grasp. "Inuyasha give me back my ball," Shippo yelled. Inuyasha refused to be deterred and crouched down to Shippos and poked him in the forehead," Okay, what gives runt? You haven't annoyed me at all today and you reek of grief. Start talking," Inuyasha demanded. Shippo felt himself break he leapt into the startled hanyous arms with a wail. Inuyasha looked down at the bundle in his arms and to the kit's surprise wrapped his arms around him and began to make a sound that sounded suspiciously like a purr. After a while Shippo calmed down enough to try and speak. Inuyasha hopped up into Inuyashas forest and settled in his favourite tree with Shippo in his lap. After Shippo had mumbles through his story of it being the anniversary of his parents death with Inuyasha rubbing soothing circles around his back did he finally speak. "You loved your parents Shippo and it is okay to feel sad. My mum died a long time ago nut heck i still miss her. But our parents wouldn't want us to be sad and to be grieving all the time. Im not saying you should forget about them im just saying you should remember all the fun times you had together and all the happy memories as they were before they died. Im sure your parents loved you very much and that they were good people who will do anything to protect you and they would want to see you happy. It is good to talk about them and anytime you need to talk im always here runt he said ruffling Shippos hair, the moment of a philosophical Inuyasha seeming to have past. End flashback._

The room was quite as everyone struggled to adjust to this new Inuyasha who contrasted greatly to the Inuyasha they knew. Finally i asked," If you don't mind me asking its not that i don't believe you but when did this happen. Shippo shook his head ruefully and answered," The first year i began travelling with Inuyasha before we had met either you or Miroku. Since then every year the beginning of Autumn ive spent the day with Inuyasha to remember our parents. Anyways after that Inuyasha officially took me into his care and step in to fill the gaps my father had left behind. He taught me to hunt, to fight and he even looked after me when i got sick......

_Flashback_

_Kagome had just gone back to her time and Sango and Miroku had gone off to a nearby village that was being preyed upon by a snake youkai. Shippo had been playing at the outskirts of the village and he had gotten very hungry, so he decided to eat these delicious looking little berries going against everything he had been taught. The berries turned out to be poisonous leaving Shippo passed out with a high fever. Inuyasha who had gone out to look for Shippo because all the children were returning to the village found him passed out on the forest floor cursed picked him up and carried him to Kaedes hut. The old lady had left because a mother was giving birth somewhere in the village and she would return into tomorrow night. Luckily for Shippo Inuyasha had encountered this very same berry when he was a pup and his mother had taught him to treat it. So Inuyasha stayed up the whole night changing the cloth on the kits forehead and giving him medicine. During the night the fever had caused Shippo to have nightmares Inuyasha had comforted him in the only way he knew how by singing a song his mother had taught him. When Kaede had returned by chance early the next morning she found Inuyasha sleeping lightly holding a snoring kitsune. End_

I looked around at everyone who were probably seeing the Inuyasha they had always thought they knew in a completely different light. Chuckling at the expressions on their faces even the great lord Sesshomaru looked surprised if only slightly. Deciding they had had enough time to process this new information i continued talking. " So as you might've figured out i was very worried when Inuyasha went missing for 2 days and when he returned he began acting strange.

_Flashback_

_Shippo was pacing outside the hut worriedly his papa was late. Shippo knew all about mating season because when he had was now over a century old Inuyasha had deemed him old enough to know the basics. Inuyasha always came back in the morning before Shippo woke up. He had tried to voice his concerns but Sango and Kagome were stuck in the village for protection for the last 2 days of mating season and he lecherous monk was no help at all. Inuyasha was gone for the whole of that day and only returning in the night of the next day. When he returned he was not himself and only sat in that tree not moving his eyes vacant. Shippo was worried and was hoping his father would get back to normal soon before he wasted away but at least he was back. Shippo decided to go hunt some rabbit to try cheer his papa up and that is where he encountered a hungry youkai trying to eat him he couldnt hep himself so he had let a scream. Inuyasha had come quickly had growled at the youkai to leave his pup alone causing the youkai to sniff the air causing him to get a whiff of the protection scent placed on Shippo by Inuyasha. The youkai soon recognised Inuyashas power and had fled. Inuyasha had growled out a its okay you are safe now at Shippo who hopped on his shoulder glad to have his papa back. After Inuyashas talk with Kaede Shippo had immediately gone to sleep in Inuyashas lap having missed his papa for the past week. This is why he had stirred when Inuyasha had put him down in order to leave the hut with his belonging in a wrap given to him by Kaede. He heard the two saying goodbye and he had clung to Inuyasha saying that he had already lost his papa and didn't wanna loose another one. Inuyasha didn't have the heart to leave and so they stole away into the night together .end_

"That explains why you took Shippo what about the first bit?" Kagome asked. "I can answer that," Sesshomaru explained, "those two days Inuyasha was away i took him as a mate and he was expecting our pup." The group sat in stunned silence as the statement hung in the air like a bad smell. Suddenly there was a pitter patter of feat and a whirlwind of pink screamed Daddy launching itself into Inuyashas arms as if to prove this statement. The little girl looked around the room and asked," Daddy who are these people?" breaking the deafening silence.

End chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Everyone in the room except Inuyasha, Rin and Shippo stared transfixed at the little girl eyes agog. The tense silence that followed this exclamation was then shattered again by the little girl as she immediately recognised Kouga from earlier that day. Completely missing the tension a talent only a child would possess ,"Kobanwa Kougasan," bestowing a toothy grin to the stunned okami who couldn't help but return the smile, "Kobanwa Kaileechan ." Just like that the tension was broken and it seemed like all the adults let out a collective sigh of relief. The humans now being fully versed in youkai culture were neither surprised nor repulsed by the Half-brother's mating. The group had questions which they couldn't ask in front of this cute little girl. Inuyasha looked down at his little girl ,"lee-leehime why aren't you in bed like all good little girls should be ne?" he asked

"I'm not tired Daddy i had two afternoon naps," she said

"Really now," Inuyasha replied glaring at the now sheepish babysitters who were supposed to let her sleep once in the afternoon to avoid this sort of thing. Inuyashas mental maiming of the two was stopped by a tug on his sleeve, "Daddy who are all these people?" she asked tilting her heard to the side inquiringly. Inuyashas attention was immediately returned to his guests

"Well baby remember about daddy's friends that we talked about?" the little girl nodded eyes wide as they passed from face to face. Inuyasha smiled softly then pointed to each and every one of them introducing them. There was a slight silence just before introducing Sesshomaru unsure of how to class him Inuyasha was released from his momentary indecision by Kailee who regarded Sesshomaru with intelligent eyes, "You are my father aren't you?" she asked a now visibly shocked Sesshomaru who could only nodded trying to slip his stoic mask back in place. Kailee nodded her head with her face surprisingly stoic as she processed this information leaving no one in doubt of her parentage. The was a stunned silence as everyone stared at the little girl transfixed who missed the completely dubious looks of all the adults except for Inuyasha who simply stared at past Kailee seeing something else.

_Flashback_

_Inuyasha frowned worriedly as he looked at his angel she was far too smart for a child her age. He sighed again for what seemed to be the thousandth time that day as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He had really tried his best o avoid this day and he thought he could tell her when she was older but Inuyasha like any other parent soon realised that the children really do grow up fast. The question had caught him off guard_

"_Who's my mummy Daddy we are making cards for mother's day and i was just wondering?"she asked_

_The question was innocent enough but brought on a world of pain that Inuyasha had tried to avoid at all cost. Looking at his daughters expectant face he guessed it was just wishful thinking. He guessed she was curios just as he had been curious about his own father so she took after him in that aspect. Trying his best to remove the frown from his face he picked her up tucked her into bed and proceeded to seat down heavily as he thought of a way he could explain in terms a child could understand_

"_Well you know that you daddy and aniki are youkai and so are some of your friends are right?"_

"_Hai." Kailee said while nodding eagerly._

"_So you know that youkai and some human children can have two daddies right?"_

"_Hai."_

"_Okay," Inuyasha said swallowing heavily, "There is a small difference between youkai children and human children while human children are usually adopted. Youkai children are born from one of the daddies, those children are special and that's what you are angel you have 2 daddies just like your friend Konan." Inuyasha finished looking down at Kailee to judge her reaction her little face became stoic as she processed the information looking so much like her sire it physically hurt._

"_So what was father like and why is he not here?"_

_Inuyashas eyes widened and pain flooded through his chest as his hand moved unconsciously to caress the mating mark. _

"_Thats a story for another time hm darling. Goodnight." Inuyasha said as he kissed her on the forehead._

_End flashback_

That wasn't the last time she had asked about her father and he had ended up telling her Sesshomarus physical description and personality and rank but he had avoided all questions of why he wasn't with them. The silence was once again broken as Kailee lifted her fringe from her forehead pointing to her own crescent moon as she pouted cutely,

"How come yours is bigger than mine?" she whined.

The tension was broken as Inuyasha laughed huskily and ruffled her hair.

Sesshomaru and everyone else were at loss for words as they looked at the little girl she was truly an enigma. Inuyasha finally spoke as he noticed Kagome yawning tiredly but trying to hide it.

"I'm guessing you are all tired we will continue this discussion tomorrow. I will show you to the guestroom." With that he stood up with Kailee cradled to his chest and began walking back the way they had come.

Time skip a week later

Inuyashas friends had stayed for a week just catching up getting to know little Kailee and catching up with Inuyasha and much to his chagrin so had Sesshomaru. It was alright though because they had acted as a buffer making sure he wasn't ever alone with Sesshomaru. It had been great but they had to leave since they had jobs to do and such so they had to leave today with promises of visitation in the future and invitations for Inuyasha in their homes.

Once the guests were on their way to their respective homes and an excited Kailee had finally settled down for her afternoon nap Inuyasha went down to the kitchen to grab some tea and to meditate on what had happened that week and that's was how Sesshomaru found him.

Sesshomaru p.o.v

Sesshomaru closed his bag he didn't want to leave now that he had finally found his mate and pup he never wanted to be away from them again. He wanted to be there when Kailee woke up and when she went to bed. He wanted to seat across from Inuyasha at dinner after a hard day of work discussing their respective days. Inuyasha didn't seem to care about him it's not like he had gone out of his way to avoid him but he hadn't done much leaving Sesshomaru to try to make the first step after that one angry conversation that had brought Sesshomaru back into Inuyashas life. Sesshomaru looked around the well furnished room he had begun to think of as his own as he began to remember the first night he had stayed there.

_Flashback_

_He couldn't sleep his mind kept on running around in circles going over what had happened that day. He scowled now that he was in private. This is not how he imagined this reunion at all. He just wanted a chance to speak with Inuyasha and his daughter without the foolish ningens and okami there. With the way they were looking at him he would be lucky if he got a chance to speak to Inuyasha alone at all. He had tried when Inuyasha had shown him were his room was but the miko had interrupted asking for an extra pillow and when she had left the tajiya had popped up so had the okami and later on the kitsune. So it was with barely restrained frustration that he had finally retired into his room. _

_Things didn't get much better until the miko had confronted them the third day of their stay when Inuyasha had gone to put the pup to bed._ _Kagome having gotten the whole sordid tale from Inuyasha had ripped out Sesshomaru and had told him to tread carefully because it wouldn't be just Inuyasha he would hurt this time but little Kailee who had gradually taken a shine to him and had let him into her life_,_ She had then proceeded to threaten him with purification if he ever hurt them again a term he hadn't heard and would have made him laugh if not for the serious look on her face and the quick flash of spiritual energy that she flared to prove her point. It Sesshomaru had been nay lesser demon he would have collapsed on the floor writhing in pain and begging for mercy but since he wasn't he only scoffed and glared at the miko until she spun on her heel and left him alone once alone did he finally let go and fell to his knees sweat dripping down his face_._ It had been a good day because Kailee had began to walk to him and had begun to give him the affections she had been showering Inuyasha and his friends with. She had surprised everyone except oddly enough Inuyasha when she had woken up from her nap came downstairs with Inuyasha and proceeded to make herself comfortable in his lap. The warm glow he had felt in his chest and the slight tremor in his hand as he went to rest it on her head stroking her hair softly. He had been surprised to look up at Inuyasha to see a soft smile on Inuyashas face that soon disappeared into an unreadable expression once he had caught Sesshomaru staring._

_End flashback_

The threats hadn't stopped with the miko everyone in the little group even Rins great-granddaughter felt the need to make her displeasure shown. He scowled lightly at that. Walking out of the room he took a deep breath now that they had gone and Kailee was in bed he finally had a chance to talk to Inuyasha without any interruptions. He walked to the kitchen where he felt Inuyashas youki was and found him meditating. He stood there for a minute his throat becoming dry now that he was here he wasn't exactly sure what to say. Opening both eyes and stretching languidly Inuyasha finally broke the silence.

"Are you gonna say anything _Aniki _or are you gonna stare all day?"

Snapping out of it Sesshomaru finally spoke his voice sounding hesitant even to his own ears.

"You have raised her well."

Inuyasha just continued staring. This wasn't working this was the most important conversation in his whole entire life and words escaped him. Taking a deep breath and clearing his throat an act as uncharacteristic as the nervousness he let his eyes show his true emotions for the first time after his father's death. He heard a gasp

Inu pov

He was here the moment he had been trying to avoid and the memories and feelings he had been trying to suppress had finally caught up with him. His sharp hearing catching Sesshomarus deep breath caused Inuyasha to look up again and he couldn't help but gasp at what he saw. Sesshomarus eyes that had always been cold were now filled with pain, regrets and an emotion that was looked so foreign on his face that it took awhile for Inuyasha to realise what it truly was. Love? I snapped out of my thought as i heard Sesshomaru speak in a voice filled with emotion yet another surprise but not as surprising as the words that finally left his lips.

"I'm sorry. I realise now it's probably not what you need now or back then but i truly am sorry." He said and i gaped. "Believe it or not Inu i love you and i guess a part of me always did but when i woke up on the morning of our mating my mind was clouded i was confused and maybe a little bit scared. You see when i saw your sweet face i finally realised how much i cared. I felt like i wouldn't be able to take it if you woke up and rejected me it would tear me apart so i did the cowardly thing and ran. I decided that i would wait for you to calm down as you would undoubtedly be angry i was going to wait for the new moon when you were at your weakness were i could talk to you without you attempting to do me harm the thought of fighting you didn't seem to sit well with me anymore but i was too late. I only realised you were missing when your companions came to look for you at my castle as soon as they left i drove myself crazy looking for you and id never stopped looking since that day."

I gasped again as i wrinkled my brow in thought i still loved him ive always had but he had hurt me very badly as much as i wanted him i have no ideas how long he would stay and i had Kailee to think about as well now. I sighed this was just too complicated.

Sesshomaru pov

I waited with bated breath. Inuyasha hadn't said anything since my emotional spew. He finally spoke his voice soft.

"Im not sure what you want me to say Sess i..." he said his brow wrinkling again "i love you too but you hurt me and you hurt me real bad ive forgiven you but its gonna take awhile for me to forget and learn to trust because i don't wanna be hurt again and this time its not just me ive got to think about Kailee too."

This time it was my turn gasp he loved me even after all that he still loved. Purely on instinct i rose from the couch i had been sitting on and gathered inuyasha into my arms.

"Please give me a chance," i whispered.

A soft nod against my chest was my reply. I smiled even though he couldn't feel it i felt like part of my soul had finally been healed. Hearing light footsteps, i shifted Inuyasha to my right hand and stretched out my left for my pup to come and with a soft giggle she did. Hugging my two most precious people i vowed to never let them out of my sight again and i will spend the rest of my days proving to them how important they are.

And he did just that

The end

Review review reviews. Sorry it took so long to finish but its done my first fic tell me what you think and i would especially love tips on how to improve my writing so that i can do better.

Thanks to all who have been following this and reviewing you guys are awesome and i look forward to hearing from you.

Love you all ; )


End file.
